


Fine, be a whore then!

by cartoon_lie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Patryck, Alpha Paul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Author Does Not Know How To Tag, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Forced Kiss, Forced Relationship, Grinding, Lesser Alpha Yanov, Lesser Alpha Yuu, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Tom, Rubbing??, Smut, TomYuu, TordTom, alpha tord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoon_lie/pseuds/cartoon_lie
Summary: Tord is being less affectionate with tom and being more forceful what will become of the pair?





	1. T-tord..

Tord Slammed his desk, he was already annoyed with the meeting, he signaled Tom to follow him out. Once they left the room, leaving paul and pat to deal with the maybe pissed off generals from the other allied army's tord had at his side, then he pushed tom into a empty room and slamming him on the desk, tom winced in pain, then tord forcefully grabbed tom's hair pulling him into a brutal kiss, tord's tongue fighting for dominance in tom's mouth while tord unzipped toms pants, tom couldn't help but slip out a broken moan as he felt the pleasure shoot through him as tord rubbed his groin, which his boxers were decorated with glistening pre-come.

 

"T-tord, ah- you're being too rough-" tord growled "don't tell me how fast I can go with you, slut." Something in tom shattered he had never felt anything like how he felt in the heat of the moment, he narrowed his eyes at tord, then as he sneered at tord's response "well fuck, if I'm a slut as you say, I can fuck anyone I want so I won't have to go to you when I'm in a heat." He shoved tord off of him, and zipped up his pants. Tom stood up to pat his clothes down trying to look at his best and also keeping distance from tord, Tord looked bewildered at the reaction "Hey, Tom look, I didn't mean it-" he tried to sound sincere but it ended turning into a scowl.

 

Paul entered the room looking bewildered, "uh, sir, I hope I didn't interrupt anything.." his voice sounding so sincere, Tom's ears perked up at the familiar voice, he glanced at Paul, he purred at the alpha in front of him, his scent turning into a sickening sweet scent, Paul's nose flared in delight at the smell, tom glided towards Paul, he nuzzled the alpha. Tord was shook at the two in front of him, he finally got up at a fast rate, "Paul, Take Tom, fuck him, breed him, mate him for all I fucking care." He sneered then stormed out of the room. Tom whined when Paul pulled tom towards him "well sir, if you insist." He grinned mischievously at tord's back.

 

“Hey kid," Paul said trying to break the tension "I'm not a kid" tom frowned "ah, adult? Is that better?" Paul sneered in a sarcastic tone, Tom smiled "yeah actually, it does sound better." He nuzzled the alpha once more, "getting all cuddly eh?" Tom smirked "well, I can do other things than being cuddly." Paul Groaned imagining what tom could do in bed, he felt his pants getting tighter.

 

"Ahem." Paul heard another voice then flinching in return “Ah, pat! What brings you here?" He asked his voice cracking "Oh, nothing of course," Paul relaxed for a moment "Other than me about to fuck you up." Paul winced holding tom harder "Ah, that’s because..?" He asked innocently, Pat Growled in return "Because Paul, you left me to deal with the other Generals all by my fucking self." He sneered. Paul wavered "wait please- i have a anger reliever!" He pushed tom in front of the angry alpha, tom stifled out a moan, being between two alphas, pat sneered "Well, Ill let you go for this Paul, only because we have this beautiful omega to claim now." Tom shivered in delight, he waited to get order from the alphas, wait no, his alphas.


	2. S-stop..!

Pat purred as he nuzzled the omega in approval to claim him as his mate, Paul sighed sighed in relief, his shoulders relaxed. Paul chirped "So what should we do with the omega?" Pat then taunted "well, first of all the 'omega' has a name, asshole." he snarled at the lesser alpha. "Well excuse me! at least I actually can smoke cigarettes while you bitch and complain about it!" Paul growled. Tom finally had enough of this fucking bickering of the two supposedly alphas, he stopped the two with an omegan whine of his, the two looked down to him their brows knitted together. "Alphas, please stop.." tom whined, both alphas turned away in shame and anger towards each other but then, Tom's scent increased making the alphas turn to him, what tom had forgotten was that his heat was starting soon. He wanted to cursed to himself, but instead he let out a moan in distress, he looked up to his alphas, need in his eyes, both alphas grumbled in understanding. Pat signaled Paul to grab tom and head out before Tom's heat soon came full hit, then Paul picked up tom, following pat out to their room. Tom's heat increased obviously around them, his scent flooding the hallways, and of fucking course other alphas had smelled it along the way then the other two other alphas he recognized were following them, but he didn't dare to mention it to the other alphas in front of him since both were seething in anger at each other, but he couldn't help but slip out a moan in protest to go faster, he was getting impatient minute by minute, he rocked his hips against paul trying to create friction in desperation, then paul was tackled down by yanov along with pat fighting off yuu? he then fell on his ass, he cried out "alphas please!" He desperately sobbed out, tears fell at the corner of his eyes.

_//narrative of what happened//_

_the alphas instead of working together fought each other with anger all desperate to claim the omega, yuu snarled as pat tried to get closer to tom, at this point the four alphas shifted into their full forms, all brutally fighting each other off till there was one or two left standing._

Eventually Yanov and Yuu managed to beat paul and pat, he would be really surprised right now if it had not been for his damn heat, he made grabby gestures at the two beaten alphas, tom clumsy got up and began to lick the wounds of the alphas as a sweet gesture towards them, both alphas purred at the gesture, and hoped it would soothe the omega, eventually tom stopped the gesture and started grinding on Yanov trying to get some type of release but Yanov was not having it at the moment, he held Tom's hips down, himself trying to remain in control Yuu Beyond this point was nuzzling and grinding on Yanov as well, Yanov stifled a moan. Clearly he was the only one still in control, he sighed and said "great. Now I have two omegas to deal with today." Although yuu wasn't a omega he sure acted like one, he was a clingy, love-able alpha he had fallen for. He sighed and tilted his head giving access to the alpha and omega as In telling them 'please calm down that way we can fuck 69 times till Sunday' both scented him, tom bit down on the alpha, Yanov purred as yuu and tom were scent marking him along with a claiming mark from tom, he grabbed the two and slung them over his shoulders, thank god for all his training. They made their way to the room Yuu and him shared with now tom, a certain feeling of unease settled in his stomach he wondered if red leader was okay with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry i didnt post this sooner! But here you go a second chap wooo--


	3. UPDATE

hello guys!

I’m very glad you are enjoying this story! I have put so much thought into it, but procrastination has been at me. And I will post a real chapter soon! It’s a work in process, only six hundred and seventy two words more! I like to have at least 1000 words a chapter. And I’m so sorry for the delay just with school and all and requests, commissions, and my puppy it’s just been a rough couple of months, but I promise there will be a chapter out as soon as possible!

Thank you for reading. 

:)

 

-sooub

**Author's Note:**

> see I told y’all that I would get better at writing!


End file.
